


Sixteen Hands Reach For a Sunrise Sky

by Checklatechippancakes



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Fluff, I'm never typing that ship name again I swear, Multi, Sherry is here because lbr she'd make a great biker gang member, all of the parents get different names, breakfast fics, ygotplusweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 22:53:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16228973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Checklatechippancakes/pseuds/Checklatechippancakes
Summary: The Synchro Family makes breakfast together for their kids.





	Sixteen Hands Reach For a Sunrise Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Ygo polyship week 2018, Day 1: Breakfast

“Does anyone know what time it is?”

“Time is a man-made construct.”

“Shinji, I swear to God.”

Five people were a lot. Well, relatively a lot, at least. Five people in a crowded fair? Not that much. Five people in a small somewhat run-down kitchen? Way too many. A bad idea even. Crow looked at his four partners, all talking and arguing at once. He cleared his throat, everyone turning to him.

“We don’t want to wake the kids up until we’re ready, so could we please keep it down?” With a sigh (Crow noticed one or two eyes rolling) they all nodded, dividing themselves without needing any words.

Crow went to help Shinji. He was preparing eggs; a Common’s staple- when there was refrigeration at least. Shinji was Crow’s first partner, taking him in with little resistance. They had went through one or two rough patches, but in no way could either imagine living without the other. Not to mention how quickly the kids adopted to calling him “dad”.

On the other side of the kitchen were Tony and Damon. Tony was setting the table, while Damon was trying to figure how to get eight chairs at a table for six. Crow remembered Shinji inviting the two to stay while he was out with the Lancers, but they got so acclimated to the place (as well as Shinji) Crow didn’t see the idea of moving them out as a feasible one. Eventually, after everyone was on the same page, all four of them saw each other as a partner. To all of their surprise, none of the kids saw any issue with the concept of four fathers.

Chopping vegetables next to the stove was the last partner: Sherry. Sherry was a mystery in herself. While none had a perfectly sure idea of her past, she said something about being rich, her parents dying, fleeing Europe, and hiding in the Commons after getting seperated from her ‘butler’, whatever that was. None of them knew that starting their five person bike gang, and it really didn’t matter finding it out later. Considering how close the bikers were prior to even the Revolution, it only took a week of convincing to get Sherry to stay.

“Eggs,” Shinji said, not moving his eyes from his bowl. 

Crow snapped out of his thoughts, scraping at the skillet to avoid anymore burns. “Sorry.”

“It’s fine, I like burnt food.” Shinji only broke from his stare to flash Crow a soft smile.

“He’s lying to make you feel better, Crow.” Damon called from the table, deciding to just put the chair at the edge and hope no one complained about it.

“Did anyone find out what time it was?” Tony asked, laying down another fork. “And I  _ don’t _ want another one of Shinji’s answers.”

“Six fifty- whatever the broken digit is,” Sherry answered, glancing at the breaking clock on the stove.

“Already on it.” With that, Tony went to the kids’ room to wake them up.

“Eggs are almost done,” Crow told Shinji, scooping up eggs and putting them onto the plates provided. “I might need to make more though.”

“Do it,” Sherry taunted. “Do a speed duel, except the enemy’s monsters are all eggs, and your whisk is your only weapon.”

“ _ Please _ don’t do that,” Shinji and Damon griped together, Sherry just smiling mischievously. 

“Morning!” The kids called, running into the kitchen. Tanner lagged behind, still sleepy, holding onto Frank’s hand.

Damon reached down and ruffled Amanda’s hair. “Sleep well?”

She nodded brightly, fixing her barrettes once he sat down. “I had the weirdest dream, Papi!”

“Tell us about it,” Sherry said, putting some chopped carrots onto one of the plates Shinji was holding.

“So,” she said between bites of her eggs, “Papi and Peepaw-”

“I hate that nickname you picked,” Damon whispered to Tony.

Tony leaned over to him. “Don’t think you’re slick,  _ Papi _ .”

Amanda continued her story, Crow, Sherry, and Shinji joining them at the table. “Did you finish your math homework, Frank?” Sherry asked, once Amanda finished talking. 

“Yes, Mère,” he replied, looking off while chewing at a carrot.

The eight continued chatting and eating for a bit before Crow stood up, looking at the still broken clock on the stove. “Clock says it’s close to time to go, so let’s pack it up.” The kids helped with the dishes, running to grab their backpacks once they were done.

“Do you  _ all  _ have to come?” Frank asked, holding onto Crow’s back on BlackBird. Close behind were the others, Amanda with Damon, and Tanner with Sherry.

“We have jobs, kid,” Shinji replied, “one is dropping you off, another is intimidating any possible bullies, knowing how many parents they’ll have to talk to if they pick on you.”

“And also the occasional retail job,” Tony added.

“My teacher still doesn’t know what to think about you guys,” Tanner said, holding onto his hat. Crow didn’t let him wear it under the helmet since it got stuck inside last time, causing him to get to class late.

Damon tilted his head back to Amanda. “Your teacher confused about you having four fathers and a mother?”

Amanda laughed sheepishly. “She thinks I have a mom, a dad, and three uncles who some reason live with me.”

“Dibs on being the dad,” Shinji announced, getting a quick unamused stare from Crow.

The five pulled in front of the school, their kids dismounting. They waved and yelled goodbye to their children, getting a few confused looks from the students (as well as some looks that read “I’ve seen worse”). “They’re so embarrassing…” Frank griped, adjusting his ponytail as he walked.

Amanda just smiled, holding tightly onto her backpack straps. “They love us like they love each other.”

“A little too much?” Tanner asked, looking up to them as they turned the hall.

“Exactly.” Amanda and Frank said together.

The line of motorcycles diminished from five to three, Damon, Tony, and Sherry taking off. Each of them had different jobs to get to, and it was best they get their quick. Crow took off his helmet, shaking his spiky hair out from its helmet-hair state. “You need me to walk you in babe?”

Crow blushed. “Shinji, I’ll be fine. Just a last minute substitute job.”

“Come’re.” Crow leaned over, Shinji placing a sweet kiss on his cheek. “Oh, that was from the four of us, by the by.”

Crow rolled his eyes. “I’ll be sure to collect the real thing from them  _ later _ .” He waved at Shinji as he walked into the school.

Shinji turned his bike, heading back home. Leading a failed revolution was never great on a resume, so he had trouble finding a job, settling as their stay-at-home-dad. He looked out of the corner of his eye, seeing the sun’s warm orange glow as it rose across the horizon. It’d be a good morning, and an even better day.


End file.
